


Captive

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, Future Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic: Kate Beckett returning home from her precinct to find her husband Castle tied to a chair with a sock in their mouth, whipped cream on their face, trapped in a cushion fortress, and their child running around laughing maniacally at his/her “captive”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr blog castlefanficprompts run by the amazing Alex.

"Boys, I'm home!" Kate Beckett yelled to her son and husband as she opened the door to the loft. 

What she saw when she opened the door was something she never imagined she'd see in her own home. 

"Hemmmm!" Castle attempted to say.

She was shocked for a moment though she really shouldn't be, her husband is a writer for heaven's sake. Here she was though looking at her husband tied to a chair inside of a cushion fort with a sock in his mouth, and whipped cream all over his face. Their son was running around this fort laughing hysterically.

"Dillion James Castle what on earth are you doing?" She demanded using her best you-better-explain-this voice.

"That," The boy pointed to Castle, "is my captive." 

"Mmmm!" Castle tried communicating.

"Why is your dad your captive?"

"He's a...traitor. He knocked over my first fort." The child told her dead serious.

"Please take the sock out of your father's mouth and then you may continue playing." 

The boy grinned and went to take the sock out of his father's mouth.

"Kate, you gotta help me!" Castle begged as their son grinned deviously at him.

"You've done this before for research." Kate shrugged and headed up the stairs, Dillion Castle was definitely his father's son.

"HAhaha we're alone now!" The child said in his best evil voice.

"NO, BECKETT PLEASE," Castle called after her, "KATEEE!"

You're all alone now! No one will save you. Hahahaha!" The child told Castle. 

Castle was so going to get Kate back for this, he could hear her laughing hysterically from the other room. 

 

Future Fic: Kate Beckett returning home from her precinct to find her husband Castle tied to a chair with a sock in their mouth, whipped cream on their face, trapped in a cushion fortress, and their child running around laughing maniacally at his/her “captive”.


End file.
